Just A Dream
by puffin
Summary: Yugi must deal with the lost of someone close to him. R and R please


Just A Dream

A/N Here is another Yugioh one-shot. This is Yami Bakura and Yugi pairing. I am calling Yami Bakura Akifa. I have not seen many stories with this pairing and it has been a while since I did a Yugioh story. I hope you all like it and please send in those reviews.

The song is by Carrie Underwood and I don't own the characters of Yugioh. I am making no profit off of this and it is for fun only.

Yugi was looking himself over in the mirror of his room as he had a smile on his face. He was dress in his wedding tux and he look really good. At lest in his mind he did.

Today was one week since his eighteenth birthday and a big day for him. It was the day his love, Akifa Bakura promise him. Today was when the rest of his life start for him.

As Yugi got into his car he put Akifa's love letters, that were a box, and his sixpence in the passenger seat next to him. He has something borrowed and something blue as well.

Yugi never heard the way his brother, his only family, say he was in a dream world and it would all crash down on him soon.

As Yugi walked into the church the smile that he had on fell as the trumpets from the military band start to play. This caused Yugi to freeze as the memories of that night came crashing back.

He remember how the two were walking in the park and Akifa held him close. Akifa told him he had something important to tell him and to ask him. When they got to the middle of the park Akifa had stop them and look Yugi in the eyes before dropping to a knee and asking Yugi to marry him.

Yugi had been so choked up that all he could do was nod yes as the tears of happiness fell from his eyes as Akifa slip the ring onto his hand.

It had been later that same night that Akifa inform him that he had enlisted into the army and was being shipped off in a few days. Akifa had promised him as soon as he got back that they would get marry.

Yugi slowly came out his memory as the trumpets died down. "Its the last time I saw you alive Akifa." Yugi whispered to himself as a few tears fell.

Yugi then looked around to see that all his friends, Akifa's friend and Akifa's family had soon up. His eyes then landed on the two youngest people there. Malik Ishtar, and Ryou Bakura. They were both only five years old.

Yugi felt bad for the small Ryou kid. He would never know how great of a man Akifa was nor would he know how great of a big brother Akifa could have been to Ryou.

Yugi slowly started to walk forward but stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw that it was Akifa's best friend Marik Ishtar.

"He did love you very deeply Yugi. All he ever talk about was marring you. Even while we were in combat that's all he talk about. About how he had the hottest person around waiting on him to come home and start a family together."

Yugi watched him before he looked forward again. "If that's true then why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave me?" He growled out before looking back at Marik. "He left me alone. All alone." Yugi whispered as the anger gave way as a few more tears fell.

Marik wasn't sure what to say to that as he just shook his head and went to go sit with his family and pull his baby brother into his lap.

'You really are a dickhead for leaving such an innocent person behind Akifa. The lest you could have done is come home alive.' Marik thought as he just tighten his hold on Malik for a moment.

Atemu watched his brother as Yugi sat next to him. He felt bad for Yugi. He knew that when Yugi left this morning that his dream world would come crashing down around him. He wish it hadn't. Atemu then looked over at his love, Marik, and wonder if he would have the strength to go like Yugi does. He didn't think he would if Marik had not come home like Akifa did to Yugi.

Atemu then looked forward as the preacher started while Yugi was just starring a head. He had a far off look in his eyes. Atemu knew that Yugi wasn't listening to what the preacher was saying, Yugi was reliving his time with Akifa.

Yugi then looked around as everyone stood up and sang a song that sound like the saddest song he had ever heard. He didn't stand back up until they all left to go to the gravesite.

When they got to the gravesite, Yugi watched as they took the flag off his coffin and start to fold it before giving it to Yugi.

Yugi stood there to take the flag as he watched the solider give his sorrow but Yugi couldn't hear him. All Yugi could do was pull the flag close to him and try to hold on to all he had left of his love.

When the guns then went off Yugi fell to his knees. As the last one rang out he felt like one had shot him in his heart. Shattering his already fracture heart. He could feel it as the pieces now lay bare for all to see and he never thought he could ever pick them up. Not without Akifa.

Yugi just sat there watching as his love was lowered into the ground as he couldn't take it anyone. He had been counting on forever. He had counted on Akifa. Now he had nothing. He didn't think he could even breath.

He then looked over as he felt a small hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Ryou standing there. "Yugi. Big brother told me to tell you to be happy. He said if anything went bad and he couldn't come home that you shouldn't cry for him and try to move on."

This caused Yugi just to stare at the small child as he then started to look around at everyone there. He saw that he wasn't the only one in pain. Seeing all these people he started to feel like he was in the background watching them all. He could also he them whisper about he was gone for good. He had been hearing them say his not coming home now when he got the letter 5 days earlier but he never wanted to believe it.

All Yugi could think was this wasn't true. That this had to be a dream. Just a dream.

Yugi's eyes then snapped open as he heard a knock on the door. "It was just a dream. Akifa's still alive and will be home soon. It was just a dream." He said as he open the door and his eyes went wide to see the post man standing there with the letter from his dream.

"I am sorry Mr. Motou." he said as Yugi took the letter and shook his head. "No. It was just a dream." He said in a whisper as he read his love had been killed in action. His dream…..his nightmare was coming true.

A/N ok there is the next one. This is not a sequel to Our Solemn hour. I might do a sequel to that one someday but this is not it. I hope you all liked it. Please send in those reviews.


End file.
